


Don't Make a Biker Wait

by softie_for_lipsoul_kinda



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:14:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23286850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softie_for_lipsoul_kinda/pseuds/softie_for_lipsoul_kinda
Summary: Sooyoung's a bikerJinsoul is just a casual school girlJinsoul wishes she could make Sooyoung wait, but that means making herself wait
Relationships: Ha Sooyoung | Yves/Jung Jinsol | Jinsoul
Kudos: 65





	Don't Make a Biker Wait

**Author's Note:**

> The original story without the smut is part 36 in my Wattpad 'Mostly Loona Oneshots' book.
> 
> Hope you enjoy :)

Jinsoul's POV

"Don't drool." she chuckled, snapping me out of the trance she had me in. "You look hot as hell, Sooyoung." I said. "Gotta look good for the pictures." she shrugged, and I pouted at the mention of it, knowing that other people get to see her like that. "Don't get all pouty, only you know who this body belongs to anyway." she said. "Yeah, me." I replied. "Oh, is that so?" she asked, walking towards me, as I stepped back, my thighs making an impact with her desk, meaning I couldn't get back anymore. "Where you tryna go?" she asked, with this fire behind her eyes. Once she was close enough, she took off the hat on my head and threw it on her bed, but keeping hers on.

Her lips soon met mine, aggressively attacking, this kiss very different to the ones we used to have. I immediately responded, kissing back with all the desperation I had bottled up from the past week. I had my hands gripping on the desk behind me, to prevent me from losing balance, but Sooyoung pushed into me with her body, leaving no space between us. I was then lifted onto the desk, pushing back a pile of scrunched up sheets, a few falling onto the ground. I allowed Sooyoung to stand between my legs, my hands on both sides of her neck, pulling on her to stay in the kiss. She had one hand on my exposed right knee, her other sliding under the jacket she had given me and sitting on the bare skin of my lower back.

She pulled away from the kiss, staying in the same position as she looked at me with dark eyes. Her eyes trailed down to my swollen lips and she brought her lips back onto them, attaching our lips for another hungry kiss. She bit on my bottom lip, causing me to moan into the kiss, the dominating girl using it as an opportunity to slink her tongue into my mouth.

Pulling away from the passionate kiss, she trailed kisses down to my neck, sucking as she went. Unknowingly, she had sucked on a sweet spot, making me moan. "You like that one, huh?" she lowly chuckled, her lips brushing on my skin, as it begged for more contact. "Don't - don't do that with your voice." I said. "Why not, baby?" she asked, still keeping her voice deep, not knowing the effect it had on me, somewhere down below. "S-Sooyoung." I said. "Yes, baby?" she almost innocently replied, the response being somewhat innocent if it wasn't for the underlying teasing tone she had, along with the deeper voice.

"Fuck." I breathed out, rolling my head back as she sucked on the spot a little more. I rolled my head back up again, and pulled Sooyoung up, slipping a single finger under her choker and pulling. She kissed up my jaw as I pulled her, finally meeting my lips again. Only now, I realised her hand, which was resting on my knee, had risen up my thigh but only on the outer side. With the hand that wasn't holding her by her choker, I held her wrist, pulling my lips away from the kiss and resting my forehead on hers. "Isn't this meant to happen after the party?" I asked, between pants for air. "It can happen then too, if you want." she said, also heavily breathing. "And why shouldn't I just make you wait until then?" I teased.

"Cus I want you, now." she practically growled. "What if I wanna make you wait, hm?" I asked, taking my hand from her choker and sliding it round to the side her neck, my thumb running along her jawline. I got no response from the girl, who was very obviously staring at my lips, wanting to attack them again. With two fingers, I tilted her head up so she could look at me, with those dark fiery eyes. "You make me wait, you'll have to wait too." she smirked, knowing that there was no way I could possibly wait that long. "And I'll make sure to make it real hard for you.". I rolled my eyes and pulled her in for a kiss, my hand slipping round to her neck, the other letting go of her wrist and doing the same.

"That's what I thought." she whispered, her lips brushing against mine, before she travelled back down my neck, sucking in various spots again, her hand also exploring elsewhere. "Sooyoung." I moaned, as she sucked increasingly harder on my neck, going down to my slightly exposed collarbones. As she kissed at what she could, I loosened her belt, knowing it would make the taking her huge ass jumper off process a little quicker. Her hand moved away from where I wanted it and I found myself whining, to which I could feel her smirk against my skin. "Is someone a little needy?" she teased, now only placing light kisses on my neck. I silently nodded, internally praying that she wouldn't actually make me wait.

"Words, baby." she demanded, between kisses at my neck. "Y-Yes, Sooyoung, I'm needy." I breathed, wanting her to get on with already. Before I knew it, her hands were under my thighs and I was picked up from her desk, and thrown onto the bed. She was quick to follow, hovering above me. Already impatient, I pulled her down by her choker and our lips clashed once again. I spread my legs, allowing Sooyoung to settle in between them, but who knew being nice wouldn't help me out at all. She began to grind down into me, giving me a slight hint of what I wanted, but it was no where near enough.

A few minutes of torture later, she finally decided to move her kisses down, skipping my neck and down to what skin my top left showing. At the frustration of clearly not enough skin, my top was swiftly pulled over my head and into the room somewhere, quickly followed by the jeans I wore. "You too." I said, momentarily pushing her off me to get her top off as well. Once that was thrown into the room, I pulled her back down, our lips meeting in an overly aggressive kiss again.

Sooyoung trailed wet kissed from my collarbones down, this time sparing the teasing and heading down, closer to my throbbing core. "Shit." I harshly muttered, as I felt a warm tongue press against the soaked fabric of my underwear. "Someone's a little wet." she teased, her lips brushing against my centre and sending a shiver through my whole body. Oh, how wrong I was for thinking she would stop with the teasing. 

She nibbled at my clothed centre, the vague touch felt making me go crazy. Everything in me wanted to just push her head closer to get on with it, but I knew better than to force someone as dominant as her into doing what I wanted. Instead I grabbed a fistful of the pillow behind my head, keeping my eyes shut as she kept teasing, biting my bottom lip incredibly hard to prevent the desperate whines from escaping my lips. 

But I could only hold on for so long. 

Swallowing down the last of my pride, I let go of my bottom lip, a short whine instantly escaping. "S-Sooyoung, please." I moaned, as she dipped the tip of her tongue right under the throbbing bundle of nerves, fabric pushing against it. "Please what, baby?" she asked, "I won't give you what you want until you ask.". "Fuck me, Sooyoung, please. Fuck me with your tongue." I pleaded, sounding ever so needy. "That wasn't too hard, was it?" she chuckled, placing a kiss over the clothed centre.

"P-Please, Sooyoung." I begged. The second-last piece of clothing was slowly peeled off by Sooyoung's teeth and I happened to miss the closeness of her mouth as she took her time discarding of the article of clothing. She returned with kisses up my inner thigh and I couldn't help but roll my eyes, knowing that needy, obedient Jinsoul was long gone, only to be replaced by needy but bratty Jinsoul. "Yeah, take your time." I said. 

"Oh, I will, sweetie." she said, trailing her tongue up my thigh, just about reaching my centre but backing out again. Following up another frustrated groan, I said, "It's almost like you're scared.". "Of what?" she confidently asked. "Oh, I dunno, to disappoint?" I chuckled, knowing that I was riling her up perfectly. "Sorry, what was that baby?" she asked, now hovering above me again, to which I visibly rolled my eyes. "Seems like with all this teasing you're hyping yourself way more than you need to." I said, looking her right in the eyes. "Don't blame me when you're begging for more, baby." she muttered against my lips. "I'm pretty sure I can do just as good a job myself, sweetheart." I smirked. 

"Go ahead." she shrugged, fully backing off and leaning against her desk. "Enjoy the show baby." I said, with a wink, just to piss her off that little bit more. Letting go of the handful of pillow in my hand, I trailed it down my body, knowing Sooyoung's eyes were following. Once my hand got there, I finally gave the throbbing clit the attention it was craving. Rubbing in slow circles, I closed my eyes, imagining it was the girl stood only a few feet away doing it.

"Fuck, that feels good." I moaned, my hand moving that little more faster. With my eyes closed and my imagination taking me places, I rubbed in faster circles, my breathing becoming erratic as soft moans escaped my lips. I almost forgot that Sooyoung was even stood there, but that was only until I felt the mattress dip on both sides of me, telling me Sooyoung was on top of me again. "Hey." I whispered, keeping my eyes closed with a smirk plastered on my lips. 

"You little brat, you know exactly what you're doing, don't you?" she whispered, right by my ear. "Mhm." I smugly hummed, followed by moan caused by the subconscious bucking of my hips. "Open your eyes baby, look at me." she demanded, and I complied, meeting dark, fiery eyes. "Your hand. Move it." she said, to which I shook my head, unwilling to lose all that I had just built. "Move it." she repeated. "Make me." I challenged.

Without warning, two fingers filled me up, causing a sound that was almost a shriek to leave my mouth. "Move it." she repeated again, and this time I nodded, moving my hand away and grabbing a fistful of the sheets. Sooyoung's fingers thrust mercilessly inside me and I was reduced to helpless pants as she showed no sign of going any slower - not that I wanted her too. "F-Fuck, Sooyoung." I moaned, rather loudly.

"Still think you would've done better than me?" she smugly asked, her lips brushing against the bruising skin on my neck. "Maybe." I managed to quickly get out, before another loud moan followed. "You wanna show me?" she asked, knowing I wouldn't want her to stop. "No! No, please, keep going." I panted, almost yelling at first. "Hm?" she hummed, as if she didn't hear me. "N-No, keep going." I shortly repeated. "Sorry didn't catch that baby." she teased, her hand beginning to slow.

"Please, please don't stop, Sooyoung." I pleaded. "Hm?" she further teased. "S-Sooyoung, please, fuck- fuck me, please don't slow down. F-Fuck, please." I whined, completely forgetting the bratty side of me. "Only this once, baby, next time think before being a brat to me." she said, as her hands picked up the pace again. "Sooyoung!" I moaned, as she pushed her finger in deeper, hitting a spot I would've never reached on my own.

"Yes baby?" she asked. "It's- Fuck, it's so good, d-do that again, please." I begged. "What, this?" she asked, pushing her fingers in harder and meeting that spot again. "Yes! Fuck, yes." I moaned. "You like that?" she asked, as if I wasn't almost yelling because of how good it was. "Mhm." I nodded, quite literally speechless. "Words baby, I need words." she teased, moving her hand ever so slightly slower. "Yes, I like it, I fucking love it. P-Please, don't stop, don't slow down, please." I begged again, my hips bucking on their own accord.

"That's a good girl." she chuckled, thrusting her finger in and out, faster than before. "Fuck, fuck, fuck, Sooyoung, you're so fucking good." I said between desperate moans. At that her fingers were pushed in harder, barely even pulled out before being pushed back in again. With every thrust, her palm slapped against my clit, causing my hips to buck each time, meeting her halfway. "So fucking good." I repeated, as I felt the tight knot inside me begin to tighten even more.

"F-Fuck, Sooyoung, I'm- I'm close." I panted, wanting this release more than anything. "You'll be a good girl next time, right?" she asked, her thumb suddenly rubbing at my begging clit. "Yes! Fuck, yes I will, I'll be good, I promise." I rambled, unable to concentrate on what was coming out of my mouth. "Good," she started, her thumb working wonders on my clit as her fingers still thrust hard and fast into me, "Otherwise next time, I won't let you-" she was interrupted by the loudest moan yet to escape my lips, knowing that I was seconds away from snapping.

"Interrupting me?" she asked, with a teasing voice. "No no no, Sooyoung please, please." I pleaded, "I'm so - fuck! - so fucking close, please.". The knot was being further tightened and my grip on her bed sheets were so strong I thought I'd rip it. "Next time, I won't let you-". "Sooyoung!" I interrupted with a loud moan, but this time because of my hips bucking, causing that final push I needed to come undone. "Come." she finished her sentence, gradually slowing her hand down, allowing me to ride it out, the pleasure flushing through my entire body.

"Fuck, that was fucking amazing." I muttered between pants, pulling Sooyoung down into a kiss as I moved my hips myself, slowly against her fingers to ride out the intense orgasm. Once I stopped moving my hips, Sooyoung slid her fingers out, as I whined into the kiss, missing the fullness. Pulling away from my lips, Sooyoung brought her fingers up the her mouth, sucking on her fingers. "Fuck, you taste good. Sucks that I couldn't taste the honey right out the pot." she said, once she was done cleaning her fingers.

With a sharp intake of breath, I closed my eyes, thinking if whether it'd be a good decision say what I wanted. Ah fuck it. "Y-You can if you want to." I said, looking into her confident eyes. "I really do." she smirked, kissing down the middle of my body, down to the already wet area. "Getting excited again?" she asked, looking up at me with those dark eyes again. "I am." I answered, gulping down some strength.

"Holy shit." I harshly whispered, as I felt Sooyoung's tongue draw right up my folds. "You taste just as good down here, baby." she said, the vibrations of her talking sending a shudder to erupt through my body. Her tongue swirled around my sensitive clit, causing breathy moans to escape my lips. She soon began to suck on the bundle of nerves, making my thought process go haywire, incoherent mess leaving my mouth. My hands found there way into her hair, pushing and tugging at the same time. After sucking a little harder, her tongue pushed though my folds again, flicking at my clit and then going to tease my entrance.

"Fuck, Sooyoung, you're tongue is so good." I moaned, subconsciously spreading my legs wider and pushing her head in more, wanting to feel all of what she could give me. Her mouth wrapped around my clit again, sucking harder and two fingers joined in the sensitive area, dipping into my entrance. "Fuck, please, just do it." I panted, just before the two fingers were pushed in, moving in and out of me at an unforgiving pace. "Fuck! Yes! Fuck, so good." I moaned, grabbing at Sooyoung's hair, to the point where I was scared I was hurting her.

Even if it did, she did a damn good job of hiding it, since her mouth did an amazing job on my clit, her fingers thrusting at a similar pace to earlier, maybe a little faster. Not needing nearly as much time to come undone as I did before, I noticed the tightening knot within me close to breaking again. "Sooyoung, I'm gonna- Fuck you're so good - I'm-I'm-" I incoherently moaned, the knot inside snapping with one last, hard thrust of Sooyoung's fingers. I rode on her fingers again as she cleaned me up with her tongue, lapping up every last drop that left me.

"Tastes incredible right out the pot." she said, as she kissed her way back up my body. "That, was fucking incredible." I said, trying to calm down my breathing. "So you said many times." she teased, with a smug smile, which I crashed my lips into, starting up a rough kiss for no reason. "Hey, I need to take you somewhere before the race baby." she said, pulling away. "The race is ages away, we have time." I said, rushing the words out and quickly meeting her lips again. "You're insane." she chuckled, trailing kisses down to my neck. "Your fault." I said, locking my arms around her neck and pulling her body further into me as her hand ghosted at my newly excited core.

We were on time for the race, thank you very much.


End file.
